lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
By Hooker, By Crook
When Mike Logan and Max Greevey investigate how a family man came to be found unconscious in Central Park, they uncover a very high-class call girl operation run by a well-educated socialite. Plot Two horse cops are riding in a park when a woman calls saying her dog found a body. Sergeant Max Greevey and his partner Detective Mike Logan respond discovering the victim was a wealthy archetict and had a heart attack but also had a bludgeon wound to the head. They then track down a prostitute by having Greevey going undercover as a John. The prostitute then says the driver's name was Cookie, who drove the car the victim was in. They arrest Cookie finding a bloody baseball bat in the limo. The prostitute from before then gives up the name "Jasmine" as her boss leading them to arresting Jasmine who quickly dislikes Logan. Jasmine eventually gives up her superior Laura Winthrop, the head of Poppy Catering. Winthrop is then charged with numerous charges and ADA Ben Stone plans to use this as a way to get major names. Eventually he charges her with Second Degree Murder, since she knows her activities may lead to someone's death. However, in the end, a deal is made for involuntary manslaughter and the defendant is sentenced to no less than two years in prison. As they walk out Stone and Paul Robinette overhear the jury foreperson who had voted for a conviction. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (credit only) * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Brian Smiar as Arraignment Judge Harper * Leslie Goldman as Trial Judge Benjamin Harcourt Guest cast * Patricia Clarkson as Laura Winthrop * Jenny Robertson as Jolene Curtis * Bernard Barrow as Mr. Hamilton * Addison Powell as Roger Auclair * Kelle Kerr as Jasmine * Robert LuPone as Kurtz * Paul Austin as Stanko * Steven Marcus as Sheets * Thomas Anderson as Emile Lucy * Bernice Massi as Mrs. Diamond * Martin Shakar as Doctor * Christine Dunford as Reporter * Byron Utley as Cookie Molina * Dana Reeve as Camilla * Joe Pentangelo as Macaulay * Yvette Edelhart as Sadie * Beth Hirsch as Elisabeth Roth * Kathryn Meisle as Catherine Moody * Carol Goodheart as Juror * Ralph Buckley as Bailiff * Sandra Beall as Jogger * Terry Burstein as Medical Examiner * Gregory Burke as Birthday Boy * Nick Muglia as Trevelyan * Lillias White as Streetwalker * Patricia Barry as Mrs. Stringfellow * Courtney B. Vance as Mayor's Aide (uncredited) References * Central Park Quotes "Fifty cents! I've been working hotels for 40 years, and I ain't seen a two-bit tip since those Kennedys been in office. You see what I'm getting' at? Then this duke asks me about getting a girl, and I tell him, 'A big tipper like you don't need no girl!'" : - Hotel worker "You should have sent your partner. I don't usually do discipline, but I would love to teach him some manners." : - Jasmine "I thought you said you weren't a cop." "I lied." "Isn't there some kind of illegal thing about that?" "What? Lying? I'm allowed to lie. They pay me to lie." : - Jolene Curtis and Max Greevey "Look at that. In and out." "Just like work." : - Max Greevey and Mike Logan "What do you think?" "Of a hooker who's got a lawyer looks like he spends more on clothes than I make in a year? I think whoever's paying his bill ought to adopt me." : - Max Greevey and Mike Logan "Look -- the heart -- that's not the part of the anatomy the girls are interested in." : - Cookie Molina "Nice wife, three kids, what's he doing going to a hooker?" "Your objection moral or economic?" : - Mike Logan and Max Greevey Background information and notes .]] * In the last scene from this episode we see Benjamin Stone and Paul Robinette coming down the courthouse's stairs. This scene is used behind the word "ORDER" in the opening theme. Although Michael Moriarty left after the fourth season and Richard Brooks after the third season, they remain in the opening theme for the rest of the series. * This episode was based on the Sydney Biddle Barrows case. Better known as the 'Mayflower Madam', Sydney Biddle Barrows was a modern American madam. After her escort service was exposed and disbanded, she gained worldwide notoriety, in part because she was part of the upper-class Biddle family of Philadelphia and is a Mayflower descendant. In October 1984, her escort service was shut down and she was charged with promoting prostitution by the New York City District Attorney's Office. After she pled guilty, she published a best-selling autobiography, Mayflower Madam, which later became a television movie of the same name starring Candice Bergen. (Source: ) * Actor Courtney B. Vance has a small role as the unnamed Mayor's Aide in this episode. Vance would later become a regular cast member on Law & Order: Criminal Intent as Assistant District Attorney Ron Carver. * Despite being in the credits, Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragon DOESN'T appear in this episode. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes